Break up Wake up
by Azilda
Summary: hey what happens when ichigo is single, hyper and has ideas? some pretty wacky things!ryou and ichigo pairing RI 4 life!
1. Betrayal and and idea

**ME:**hey dont be to hard on me its my first story I promise the chappys will be longer and better lets say I was bored today!

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!**

enjoy break up wake up plzzz ttyl!

Ichigo was listening to mint talk about Masaya. Masaya this, and Masaya that. Ichigo still hurt from the break up.

_FlashBack_

Ichigo was walking though the park her favorite place, because its where Masaya first asked her out. Well when she was going along she saw a couple. For some reason this couple looked familiar, it was because it was Masaya and Mint!!!! omg Ichigo thought what should I do? why are they doing this, Mint?!!!?!?! my best friend why? she didnt have time to think because Masaya just spotted her, Ichigo did the one thing she could scream "MASAYA YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I SPENT SO MUCH OF _MY_ TIME!, NOW THATS WASTED?!, MASAYA I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" then she whispers to mint _"I'll speak to you at work"_

_The Ca'fe still FlashBack_

"Mint just let me ask one thing, why?" Ichigo said so sadly and seriously mint felt bad why'd I have to do this to my best friend, he was just... no excuses I shouldnt have done it, but she just broke up with him? yay that means he's mine! Mint thought "Well I dont know why its just that he was so nice and so kind and i dont know what happened! it was just! I LOVED HIM SINCE I SAW HIM!" Mint shouted "ok..." Ichigo said running out the door, she didnt notice the little grey cat alto, A.K.A Ryou Shirogane...

_end FlashBack..._

"Tonight we're going to blah blah blah" Mint was still talking "hey Ichigo, are you ok? if you need to talk you can talk to me." Lettuce said

"Thank you Lettuce, if we can find a place with no easedroppers." Ichigo whispered, so they went to the empty room upstairs "Oh Lettuce it still hurts, I cant bare it! all Mint does is talk about MASAYA THIS AND MASAYA THAT!" Ichigo said angrily. "you know, it kinda sounds like when you were going out with him, but sooner or later you'll have to move on, it seems like he already did!"

So after their little talk, Ichigo desided hey why not be single and enjoy it?! Its not like im not gonna love again this will be fun. So after that she was her ultra-hyper active cat like self.

That week in school when Masaya tried to talk to her she ignored her untill...

She was walking to her house bored outta her mind when... the EVILNESS that is Masaya grabbed her wrist and tried to make out with her (typical evil of Aoyama) "EWW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo shouted as she struggled to get free. Then all of a sudden Ryou came up and punched Masaya out. "hey are you ok?" He said conserned "yeah thank you for helping" she said ..

later that night she went on msn

NekoIchigo signed in

Monkeyz4Eva: Ichhhhhhiiiiiggggooooooooo woooooooooooootttttt (pudding)

MintoTea: hey Ichigo plz stop being mad

SilverWolfz: Ichigo forgive her already it wont be good to be mad

GreenMermaid: Come on Ichigo

ARRRRGGGHHH Ichigo thought but then again...

NekoIchigo: hi guys, Mint I forgive you!, I HAVE SOME THING PLANNED!

what does Ichigo have planned? whats with ryou helping her, hey its a cliffhanger read the next chapter to find out!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

THX FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPPY!


	2. the party plan and a transformation!

**ME: **thx for the reviews 2 lol

**EVILNESS (aka masaya) **you suck why am i evil?

**ME: shut up or ill lock you in the cabanet again**

**EVILNESS: -silence**

**ME: good now lets start chappy two!**

* * *

Ichigo had a plan alright the plan was actually not as annoying as the normal ones 

NekoIchigo: I have a plan!

Monkeyz4eva: oooooooooooo whhhaaaaatt whhhaaaatt!

NekoIchigo: I was getting to that, ok I say ask Ryou and Keiichiro if we can have a big huge party! I mean we don't have to dress up or anything, just invite some friends!

MintoTea: then after if you guys want you can sleep over and have some fun there too!

GreenMermaid: I'll go but we need to ask and start planning and clean up the ca'fe and make food and stuff

SilverWolfz: I dont care we should it would be fun and we never hang out cept for when we're kicking kishes ass and working!

NekoIchigo: ok then its settled, all I have to do is ask Keiichiro and Ryou! NYYYYAAAAA! this is gonna suck asking but I know they can't refuse!Ok well my dad says I should get off the computer so ttyl bb for now tahh tahhh NYA!

NekoIchigo signed out...

That night Ichigo planned the party, and dreamed about it.

Ca'fe the next day

"RYOOOUUU I need to ask you something!!!" Ichigo said hyperly, "Im listening" he said amused by how she asked, he thought it was kinda cute, dang thats cute, wait nonononononooooo she's an annoying redheaded cat I cant think that way, a single redheaded nooooo get out creepy voice from no where!. Ryou thought "Well I wanted to know if we could have a party here to just hang out with friends have some fun and just I dance around like lunatics!" Ichigo said "hmmm you have to ask Keiichiro too but if its ok with him I say ok fine" Ryou answered. "OMG REALLY!, KEEEEEEEIIIIIICCCCHHHIIIIRRRROOOO!" Ichigo shouted as she ran into the kitchen, "Whats is it Ichigo?" He said kindly. "ok I wanted to know if we could hold a party here for friends from school the mews and hang out and have fun!" Ichigo said thinking ARRRGGHHH repeating this is irrating "ok! you got Ryou's ok?" Keiichiro said "YEP! YAYAAYAYYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY" Ichigo shouted

"We can have the party! woot! NYA!" Ichigo said "really? YAY" Pudding said "ok decorations, I'll buy them" Minto said "and I'll help cook!" Lettuce said "and I'll help get a DJ so we can have some good music" Zakuro said "and I'll make invataions Pudding you can help me hand them out to friends,Minto give Masaya one yourself I really dont want to" Ichigo said thinking about what happened the night before.

So every one went on phones,and Ichigo and Pudding started making invataions," ooooo ooo lets put a monkey and a cat and a birdy and wolfy and a dolphin!" Pudding said "OK THEN ALL THE MEW COLORS!!!!" Ichigo said after they were done the cards read: COME TO THE MEW MEW CA'FE FOR A AWSOMELY HUGE FUN PARTY!THIS SATURDAY!

So after that Pudding and Ichigo handed them out. So many people from Minto's , Lettuces, and Ichigo's, schools were coming! Ryou said he'd be there and Keiichiro said he would too! This is supposed to be the best party.

After they were done handing out invites they took a break untill "hey pretty kitty, time to play!" Kish said as he took out a chirmea animea."MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHISIS! When Ichigo transformed something weird happened durring transformation here outfit turned to a mid- night blue and instead of pink hair she had purple hair, the outfit was a half shirt with purple frilly things on it and the bottom was shorts, her boots turned black and her mew pendent necklace thing was blue with purple frill.

OMG WHAT HAPPENED WAS IT AN UPGRADE!?!!? Ichigo thought then a new word came to her mouth "StrawBerry Blue Staff!" It was a blue staff with white strawberries on the top it was the height of her shoulders. Then when Pudding saw she said "ooooo Ichigo you look so pretty!" then the others showed up shocked! "WOW ICHIGO!"

back at ca'fe watching battle

"Ryou get over here! You have to see this!" Keiichiro said "OMG Ichigo's outfit! it changed completely!" Ryou said astonished

back to battle...

"Ok guys lets go!" Ichigo said getting ready to attack the giant chirema animea "Zakuro whip!,Mint echo!,Golden monkey ring!, whrilpoop madness (new attack for lettuce) Mew berry delite!" they all showed as they kick the chirema animea's ass. Then Ichigo went up to Kish and said "next time we wont be so gentle" then Kish disappeared...

back at ca'fe

"Ichigo we think your powers have upgraded because of the change in work and social life and school! as a reasalt you got new powers and weapons! which works out for the best!" Keiichiro said. Then Ryou thought dang it was a great change she looked sooo cute! OMG creepy voice get out!

* * *

wow an upgrade to ichi's outfit? ryou and the creepy voice? kish getting his ass kicked as usaul the question is what will the party be like find out after the short comercial 

**ME:mawahahahahahaha **

**EVILNESS:LET ME OUT OF THE CANBANENT!**

**CREEPY VOICE FROM NO WHERE: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**all people go silent OO'**


	3. bday

**ME: **This chappy probably wont good because, IM SICK NOOOOOO!!

**EVILNESS: **hahahaahaha your sick! and what do you mean they usaully suck!

**ME:** thats it, this time I hit him on head and locked him in a draw! YES LESS SPACE FOR YOU! EVILNESS sneezes dang well heres chappy 4!

* * *

Minto's house

"I have to go work is calling" Zakuro said "yeah I HAVE TO GO WATCH MY BRO'S AND SIS' NA DO DA!" pudding said so they left and minto, Ichigo and Lettuce were only left!

"omg outta all the dam ppl in the friggin room OUTTA ALL OF THEM I had to land on RYOU SHIROGANE!" Ichigo screamed in a pillow "calm down Ichigo! it was only a kiss get over it!" Minto said "ok ok sooo what do you wanna do?" Ichigo said "I dont know, Lettuce any ideas?" Minto said "um wanna sneek out and have some shopping fun at the mall I mean it doesnt close for another 4 hours and we all need a shopping trip!" Lettuce said "sure why not I got money from saved soo I could use it on a shopping trip!" Ichigo said

at the mall

"omg look at that bell its soooo pretty, its blue ribbon and its bell is green oh so pretty!" Ichigo said "thats right what happened to your bell Ichigo then ichigo thought

_FlashBack_

Since me and Evilness arent together any more I cant keep this bell it reminds me to much of the happiness it brought, Ichigo thought going up to the place where they first met so Im burying it here so I wont have to live with it. After Ichigo thought the comfort it brang wont be here anymore...

_end flashback_

"Hey Ichigo snap outta it" Mint said smacking her awake "oh sorry I got rid of that bell" Ichigo said "why?!?!?!!?" Mint and Lettuce said at the same time "It reminded me of evilness and I didnt want it" Ichigo said "oh.." Minto said solemly

ok after about two hours Ichigo relized "OMG MY B-DAY IS NEXT WEEK!"

so with that Minto and Lettuce got a plan (hey I didnt say that only Ichi had plans) to see every thing she wanted in the mall and throw her a b-day party in that week. they had Ichigo show every thing she tried on everything that she wanted but couldnt get and there was one thing soooo cute that she wanted "OMG A KITTEN SOOOO CUTE!" Ichigo said it was a black and white tabby, the most cute thing ever...

so after that night minto and lettuce asigned everything to some people like what to buy and the only person that could get the cat was...

**RYOU SHIROGANE!**

* * *

**ME: srry it was a short chappy not many ideas right now, but it'll be longer next chappy!**

**EVILNESS: LET ME OUT OF HERE**

**ME: NEVA! shoves a paper ball in cabanent air hole...**

**creepyvoice: REVIEWS REIVIEWS!**


	4. the party for the bday

**ME:ok instead of Ichi's P.O.V its gonna be Ryou's! **

**EVILNESS:ewww that scum...**

**ME:punched evilness into the wall then locks him in a errr toilet!**

**enjoy chappy 5 and remember REVIEWS REIVEWS REVIEWS i want 3 reviews until I write my next chappy!**

* * *

_earlier_

"Ok Ryou he's a black and white kitten, very cute, please dont screw up or its your head!" Minto said with a death glare "ok Im going now I'll be back in alil" Ryou answer exiting...aww man why do I have to buy this? Ryou would never admit even to himself but he liked the little neko-hyper active red-headed girl Ichigo. He always brushed the thought away, but now its starting to pop up again.

_ok now its at the mall pet shop_

_" _Well leave it to Ichigo to pick out the most diffent one here, every other cat is a solid color and not really active,but this one its hyper, they make a good pet to owner match...since Im buying a cat I'll buy the basics." So Ryou bought things like food and litter box and toys and stuff, the best thing though since it was a boy he bought a blue and red collor, a bell that was red and the color a royal blue. Holy dam fck Ichi is exspensive! Ryou thought as he was getting the cat into the cat carrier. "When I get back they'll call Ichigo and the party begins I guess god this stuff is heavy!, why'd I have to buy so much stuff...

**_Back to Ichi's POV!_**

"huh go to the ca'fe? now?" Ichigo questioned as she was talking on the phone with Minto "Yeah! We might all go to the MALL!" Minto said "OK! IM COMING!" Ichigo said as she grabbed her jacket she was in a cute outfit that her Mom bought for her b-day! she turned 14! The outfit was a black and pink long sleeve shirt with a cute cat on the front, now that Ichigo had waist lenth hair she wore it down for the first time in a year, her pants were of a lightish black boot cut pants, her shoes were a pink and black pair of DC all the boys looked at her if she was differnt and they were boys from school! She thought its nice to have my hair down!

_ca'fe _

"Hey guys Im here!" Ichigo said "why is it dark? heeeellloooo annnyyyoonnnneee?"

"SUPRISE!" every one said, it was all her friends! from school and the mews even Ryou!

wow she looks hot...i mean cute like that!, argh what am I thinking I dont like her do i? Ryou thought.

"OMG TY GUYS!, I wondered why mom let me out without questions! tytytytyttytytytytytytytytytyty!" "No prob! you always do work around here and this is for your b-day and also your work here!" it was almost the same as last times party, "karaoke is up after and then presents!" Lettuce said "hey guys if its ok I only wanna sing theres a song I've been wanting to sing!" Ichigo said "another one of those Ichigo-neko-red-headed creations?" Pudding said "YEP!" Ichigo said. so she sang

_**TO FRIENDS AND FUTURE BOYFRIENDS!**_

_ooo ooo oo do you like me? i know you do _

_you care for me, your always there for me! _

_like best friends should be, sharing something no one else can have_

_a bond! _

_its a bond of love!_

_its a bond of hate!_

_its a bond a faithfulness_

_its a bond no one should be able to break!_

_oooo oooooo do you love me, my one and only?_

_do you know what it is? can you feel your heart pounding like mine?_

_are your palms sweating, are you listening to every word hoping for the next to be i love you?_

_its something no one has, a bond_

_a bond of love!_

_a bond of hate!_

_its a bond of faithfulness_

_its bond bond no one should be able to break!_

_so hear me my friends!_

_so my thoughts, my pains, my happiness!_

_share a thing no one else has..._

_whispers a bond..._

"WOW ICHIGO!" Lettuce said "that was great! awsome!" Minto said "Pudding liked it!" Pudding said "you have talent" Zakuro said "thanks guys now time for presants!" Ichigo said "BRING EM OUT!" Minto said then one she spotted and Keiichiro then said and pointed to the presant "open that one first..." so she did, she walked up to it and she heard a meow, then purring then a bell, inside that cage for her was that cute little kitten from! Ryou!

"omg omg omg SOOOOO CUTEEEE what should I name you? how about, nahh to corny uhm, Alto...!" She said which suprised Ryou. "ok ok now time for ooo look at that oooooooo" this went on for like an hour with a sleeping kitten in her lap. When she left... "ok alright bye guys!, she said waving away, oh wait..." Ichigo turned around then said "i gotta ask ryou something!" so she ran up to his room hoping he was wearing a shirt...

"Ryou!" Ichigo said "coming" he said and opened the door "Ichigo? what do you want?" Ryou said "well I wanted to thank you for my cat and buying all his things...so Thank you!" Ichigo said "aww its nothing...since its getting dark do you want me to walk you home?" Ryou offered "If you want..." Ichigo said thinking eh... he's being awfully nice!

_the walk_

silence complete silence until Ichigo sneezed and just like first book he took off his jacket and gave it to her... "Ryou?!!? why you doing that?" Ichigo said "I dont want you to get sick on your b-day baka,... or I would be hearing about it untill next month!" Ryou simply answered. god even when he's trying to be nice he's a baka, but oh well it is kinda how may I say it? cute? am I starting to like Ryou!?!?!" so when Ichigo got back to her house and then thought OH GEEZ im starting to like ryou!

RYOU'S POV

my palms are sweating and my hearts racing! is it that I like Ichigo?!?!?!

* * *

Ichigo is starting to fall for Ryou and Ryou is starting to fall for Ichigo? hey dont ask me! im gonna tell you in the next chappy called 

'a new love?'

**ME: I hope you liked chappy 5! hey I need reviews! so plz review after! remember REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	5. A merry Christmas

**Me: hey srry I didnt update sooner, yeah thats rigth this is a christmas special! so enjoy and plz review! thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Christmas CHRISTMAS! YAYAYAYYAAYYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYA" Ichigo shouted as she ran down the mall Christams was in one week and she was gonna buy a present for all of the mews and Ryou even Keiichiro! "hmm I already got gifts for everyone except Ryou, I really dont know what to get him!" Ichigo said as she walked into someone "buy what for who?" Ryou said "oh um nothin! what are you doing here?" Ichigo said looking around the mall. "Um shopping why?" Ryou said "dunno hey wanna hang out for awhile? Cause Im bored and almost done shopping" Ichigo said

"Yeah why not..." Ryou answered "Omg there it is again" Ichigo said looking at the necklace she saw last time... a blue ribbon bell thats green soooo pretty looking "what that bell?" Ryou said glancing at the bell and Ichigo maybe... He thougt of something. "So Ryou what kinda things you like?" Ichigo said actually interested in what he liked. "I dunno... I like cats, blue, I dunno random stuff, like that guitar right there" He said pointing at a royal blue shiny guitar it wasnt exspensive it was on sale! "Ryou I didnt know you played!" Ichigo said

"There's alot of things you don't know, Strawberry!" Ryou said with a smirk. "Well that could be helped if we actually hung out more but that would never happen...Im to busy and your usaully in your room not wanting company!" Ichigo said "You wanna hang out Strawberry?" Ryou said with his smirk "Well, uh I dunno if we could more I GUESS!" Ichigo said "yeah yeah suuurrreee" Ryou said

So Ryou and Ichigo hung out for alittle then finally "I have to go help Keiichiro and do somethings so I'll see ya later ok?" Ryou said "yeah ok I have to go get something you can go on ahead..." Ichigo said running to the guitar in the oppiset direction from Ryou and Ryou went to some store and bought something and left.

"Finally Christmas shopping over!" Ichigo said plopping down on her bed. "I bought a guitar for Ryou, a doll for Lettuce the one she pointed out to me once, a diary for Minto since she said she needs to write her thoughts down once in a while, a Necklace for Zakuro one she pointed out, and a couple of Kitchen things for Keiichiro! The Christmas outfit I bought is cute too" Ichigo said looking at her self in the mirror, it was a light blue top with stripes arond the bottom, the pants were a dark blue, the shoes where black DC's with blue lining and a DC with camo on it. no necklace, and her hair down it was down to her lower back. I cant wait till the christmas party its gonna be the biggest party this year YAY!

Wow the party really IS big! Ichigo thought as she put the presents she bought under a huge tree, the ca'fe was decorated so pretty! "Hey Ichigo!" Minto said as she ran over to her "whats up Mint!" Ichigo said "PRESENTS WOOT!" Pudding said running over to Mint and Ichigo Lettuce following, then Zakuro came.

"Wow this party is big!" Lettuce said "not really I've been to bigger" Zakuro said.

Then a stupid slow song came and everyone started dancing, Mint and Zakuro found people quick and Pudding went and hid "Lettuce why is it every time theres dances like this we get left out?" Ichigo said "I dunno" Lettuce admitted then someone asked Lettuce to dance of course she danced "argh why me?!" Ichgio said sitting down "hey...wanna uh dance" someone said "um" it was Ryou! "sure!" Ichigo said. So he put his hands on her hips and she put her hands around his neck and they started dancing why didnt I fell this way with Masaya? why with Ryou? Ichigo thought. Am I really dancing with her?its not a dream? Ryou thought.

After the song was done Ichigo didnt wanna leave but it was present time!

"Ichigo one last present left!" Mint said waving a small box that said from Ryou "I'll open this one later guys!" Ichigo said "hey Ichigo thx for my guitar!" Ryou said "your welcome Im opening yours in alittle to many people watching me when I open it..." Ichigo answered "ok well cya later!" Ryou answered

When Ichigo got home she ran up to her room changed and opened the present it was that necklace with a note "hey Ichigo after you told me you wanted it I thought it was a perfect gift, since you didnt have a necklace yet, I hope it brings hope and comfort like the other one you had! Just dont lose it! Ryou... oh Ryou thank you! Ichigo thought as she put on the necklace well the mews gonna question this when they see me next time eh heh' Ichigo said with a sweat drop, then Alto jumped up on her lag fell asleep and started purring, "hey Alto you were a gift from him too, a good one at that, do you think I should like him? Idunno maybe I will.. only time can tell. Ichigo said as she finally drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**ME: i hope you enjoyed this chappy! plz review! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**RYOU: hey its you!**

**ME: yeah no dur**

**RYOU: yeah well cya guys later like she said plz review!**


	6. A chapter of randomness!

**Me:** ok since I deleted chappy 7 :'( (actidently while I was updating) Im writing what chappy 7 was, and chappy 8 into this chappy, so it'll be a long chappy! but you must remember, I wont update until I get reviews, so if you want more, your gonna have to review.

**STRANGE GUY FROM NO WHERE:** WHAT A TWIST!

**Me:** OMG HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THE CANBINENT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**STRANGE GUY FROM NO WHERE:** WHAT A TWIST!**

* * *

**

It was the first time in weeks Ichigo could have fun. So today shes going to have a mew day of fun. With Pudding and Mint, first in the morning they will be going to the amusement park. Then they were going to do some much needed shopping. After that they were going to Ichigo's for some movies and a sleep over.

It was 7 in the morning both, Ichigo and Mint were still tired, and Pudding was dragging them to the amusement park. "Come on! You lazy bums! na no da!" Pudding said. "Why did we have to get up early again?" Ichigo asked. "I dont know, maybe because you said, lets get a early start and go to the park, at 7!" Mint shouted to Ichigo. "Oh yeah!" Ichigo said sweat dropping. "Well get your big butts moving! na no da!" Pudding said running for her life, as Angry, tired, mews Attacked her. With that they didnt notice they ran all the way to the park in an hour. "We're here, na no da!" Pudding said.

"So got any ideas what to do first?" Ichigo asked Mint "No clue. How about you Pudding?" Mint asked Pudding. "I wanna go on that!" Pudding said pointing to some ride. "NO WAY NO HOW!" Mint said scared outta her mind. "NOOOOO NOT THAT!" Ichigo shouted trying to run, but pudding grabbed her and held her from running. "YES THE MOST GIANT MONSTEROUS EVIL! SCARY RIDE! AND IM BIG ENOUGH TO RIDE IT NOW! MAWHAHAHAHA" Pudding said, and suddenly evil music started playing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, and wheres that music coming from?" Mint screamed and asked. "Oh sorry!" Some guy with a CD player said. They all sweat dropped. "Your going on that ride! YOU CANT HIDE FROM PUDDING NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted looking for Ichigo and Mint. "Ichigo, is she trying to kill us?" Mint said scared. "I think so!" Ichigo whispered. Then Pudding popped out of no where! "I FOUND YOU! MAWHAHAHA" Pudding said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo and Mint both screamed.

The ride was terrifing! "Omg! AHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG WE'RE GONNA DIE! WHY ME!" Mint shouted as the ride dropped another 100 feet. "WHY MUST I DIE NOW? IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ichigo said, it dropped another 100 feet... "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Pudding shouted as the ride was coming to a stop.

"Pudding we're going to murder you later, its my turn to pick the ride!" Ichigo said. "Ok what is it?" Mint asked. "The merry go round!" Ichigo said running to it. "Good choice, we dont go that high up on those!" Mint said. "You guys a babies! Na no da!" Pudding said. "And darn proud of it!" Ichigo and Mint said. "I get the cat!" Ichigo said sitting on the cat. "I get the bird!" Mint said running to it. "I want the monkey!" Pudding said hopping up and down.

So after the fun and excitment, of the amusement park, They went to the mall! "Ahh, shopping! The perfect sport!" Mint said. "Yeah I know! I saved up money for this day!" Ichigo answered "Mint said she'd pay for me, since I got to take care of my sisters and brothers na no da!" Pudding said smiling. "Which store first?" Mint asked. "I'd like to get some clothes, so how about the clothing store over there.." Ichigo said pointing at a store.

"How is it?" Ichigo said coming out of the changing room, In a black tee- shirt with a cat on it, and a black mini skirt. "Nice look Ichigo how about me?" Mint asked walknig out of the dressing room in a light blue tee-shirt, and a dark blue shirt "Awsome Mint!" Ichigo shouted. "Hey how do I look? na no da?" Pudding said coming out in a yellow tee- shirt and orange caprees "Wow Pudding you got good taste, it looks really good on you!" Mint said "Aww! so cute!" Ichigo said hugging Pudding "Thanks Ichigo- onii san! Na no da!" Pudding answered.

After they bought those clothes, they went to a music store. They bought music cards for an i- pod, and also for a gift they bought Pudding a yellow I-pod! "Wow! Thank you guys! Your the best! na no da!" Pudding said staring at her new i-pod. "No problems Pudding!" Ichigo answered "You deserve it!" Mint said.

After that they all got hungry, food they needed food! "So what do you want to get?" Mint asked Ichigo and Pudding. "Lets go to Chili's!" Ichigo and Pudding said at the smae time and started laughing.

"Hi Im Samantha! I'll be your Waitress tonight, do you want drinks?" The waitress asked them. "Yes I'll have Mint tea" Mint said. "I'll have the Strawberry shake!" Ichigo said. "I want Coke a cola!" Pudding said. Later they ordered burgers.

They started walking to Mints at about 4'o clock.. it was getting dark, and all of a sudden, "Hey pretty- kitty wanna, play?" Kish said throwing a peretacite at them. "Mew Mew Metamorphsis!" All the mews said changing into they mew forms. "Kish, get prepared to get your ass kicked Again!" Ichigo shouted as she called upon her staff. "Starry echo!" Mint called on her new attack. "Pudding ring inferno!" Pudding shouted and finally. "Strawberry heart!" Ichigo called, one of her new attacks. They beat the peretacite... really quick. "Kish, I suggest you give you give up you asshole!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll never give on up on my Ke neko-chan!" Kish said teleporting out.

When they got to Mints they changed and started talking about random things. "Well, you know my little alto, isnt so little any more!" Ichigo said laughing and showing them a picture of the cat. "Mickeys full grown now!" Mint said petting her dog. "I HAVE A MONKEY!" Pudding shouted and they all laughed! That night was really fun! It was a night were nothing in the world matter to them except fun!

* * *

Ichigo planned to spend Alittle time with Ryou this week, so she tricked him into it. "Ryou I bet you, wouldnt hang out with a hyper active girl like me for a day!" Ichigo shouted "Oh really, how about we, find out" Ryou answered with a smirk. "Ok hang out with me today then!" Ichigo said. "Fine I will!" Ryou said flicking her Fore-head.

"Ryou, Im bored!" Ichigo complained as they walked to no where. "So?" Ryou asked. "I know..." Ichigo said grabbing Ryous wrist and dragged him into a random area. "Ichigo where we going?" Ryou asked as she pulled him in a forture telling building. "Im getting my fortune read, privatly, and you are too!" Ichigo laughed. "Why?" Ryou asked "Because its fun!" Ichigo said. "Fine!" Ryou said.

"Ma'am can you read our fortunes privatly please?" Ichigo asked the fortune telling lady. "Sure Miss." She said. "Ok, Ryou wait here, while I get my fortune read." Ichigo told Ryou. "Ok, what ever." Ryou said sitting on the semi comfortable couch.

"Ichigo your future is interesting." The lady said. "You, will have a good amount of money, a great job, a husband, and kids." The lady then said. "Your husband, will have blonde hair and blue eyes, he seems to love you alot, he looks like..." Then Ichigo interupted. "I think I should check on my friend, thank you for telling my future!" Ichigo said nervously. The way she described him, it sounded like Ryou, could it be true? Ichigo thought "Hey Ryou its your turn..." Ichigo said nervously. "Ok here we go..." Ryou mumbled, he was never a fan of this.

"Ryou eh?, to say this your fortune is simple, you have a well paying job, a wife, kids, a pet cat its a very cute cat, black and white..." The person said. Ryou's eyes widened on the next thing she said "Your wife, is hyper, has red hair, she seems to love you so much its not possible to love you anymore!" The lady said. "Ok well thanks I gotta um check on Ichigo!" Ryou said walking out, Ichigo put the monry on the counter and left.

The rest of the day was awkward and weird until...

* * *

**Me:** mawhahahaaha the evil cliffhanger! If you wanna find out what happens I need your reviews! Just to ask, outta this story, which chappys you like best? So remember review, and tell me what you think, This is me signing off until, the next update!

**Guy from no where again!: **Review!!!!!!!! And WHAT A TWIST!


	7. feelings told, the end!

**Me:** Im finishing up this story! So this is gonna be my best chappy! (i hope.) I woulda wrote sooner, but I havent had much time on my hands. This is my plan, I should be done with this, about its 10 now, So Ill be working on this for alil longer... Please tell me how this story was Im Sorry im ending it so soon...

* * *

It was akward until. "Hey Ichigo, come on." Ryou said grabbing her hand, they both blushed. Ichigo just held on. Ichigo was trying to figure out why she was feeling this. "Where we going?" Ichigo said looking up at Ryou. "You'll find out." He said. 

They arrived, at a beautiful tree it was really pretty. "Wow..." Ichigo whispered. "Its very old." Ryou said in a trance. "My parents talk aboutt this tree when I was young." Ryou was staring off in space, lost in memories.

_FlashBack_

_"Honey, look." Ryou's mom said pointing at a picture. "Ahh I remember this. Take a look Ryou, this is where me and your mom met." His dad said showing it to Ryou. "Wow..." The young boy mummbled. "This is where I proposed..." His dad said..._

_end flashback._

Ryou finally reliezed his feelings for Ichigo. He picked a flower off the tree and gave it to Ichigo. "Ryou?" Ichigo said. He was being differnt. It felt so right being with him. Ichigo was still to dense. "Come on.." Ryou siad pulling Ichigo through the park.

"Hey Ryou look thats where we met!" Ichigo said.

_Flashback..._

"_Whats going on?" A strawberry haired girl said, staring at the giant rat. "Ichigo Momoiya... you have to beat the monster." The older teen said. "What?" But before he could answer, the rat swung its tail at them. The blonde teen jumped to another tree. "Your heavier than you look." He said pushing Ichigo on the branch. "Nani!" Ichigo said. "Beat the monster." He said pushing her off the branch and giving her a pendant. She tranformed. and beat the monster._

_End flashback. _

"Ryou, I need to know the truth why did you hate Masaya?" Ichigo suddenly asked. "Because, Ichigo you were to good for him, he didnt deserve you, he was too perfect, too stupid, to relieze just how much he loved him..." Ryou said sighing. "You know I dont think I ever loved him..." Ichigo said. "What?" Ryou said shocked. "It was just a dumb crush. The break up made me relieze that." Ichigo said.

After that Ryou had to take Ichigo home, her hand still in his. Before, Ichigo left, he kissed her on the forehead. She blushed. "Oooo Huney, is that your boyfriend?" Ichigos mom said. "Huh?" Ichigo said. "HE BETTER NOT BE!" Her dad said, she wasnt paying attention, though. He kissed me? Even if it was just the forehead. Ive made up my mind tomorrow I have to tell him.

The next day, she asked Ryou if he wanted to hang out. He agreed about it. They went to all differnt places. They got there pictures taken. People thought they were a couple!

"Ry- Ichi.." They both interupted eachother. "Um Ichigo... I uh.." Ryou said hugging her from behind, and sliding a ring on her fingure... "I love you..." He whispered into her ear. "Ryou... I love you too!" Ichigo cried she was so happy! "I always will..." Then they kissed a long loving sweet kiss... full of hope and happiness. Ichigo knew this was right, She knew this would last.

The next day they told their friends in a unique way. "Hey Ichigo" Ryou said. "Hi Ryou." When she walked into the caf 'e they hugged and kissed on the cheek. "FINALLY!" All the girls shouted at once.

_five years later._

"Ichigo Momoiya, will you marry me?" Ryou said getting on one knee. "OMG YES I WILL!" Ichigo shouted jumping up. and hugging him. "I love you!" Ichigo said. "Like I said Ichigo I'll always love you!" Ryou proposed at the same place his father did.

Mint ended up with Masaya, Pudding of course with Tart, Lettuce and Pie got together, and Keiichiro and Zakuro got married.

Keiichiro was Ryou's best man, and Mint was Ichigo's maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding and Ichigo and Ryou had a long happy marriage!

And thats what happened With Ichigo and Ryou, Isnt it funny what you can relieze with a simple break up?

* * *

**Me: **Its finally done, I know, its a sudden ending, but please, Review, and tell me how you liked my story thank you to all my reviewers they are: 

**NONIRUE:**** thank you for reviewing! I love your stories!**

**KittyKat1011: thanks for telling me what you thought!**

**SharinganAngel: thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you tell me what you thought!**

**DutchAngel: I thank you for your review! Your an awsome writer!**

**Chibivampire: thanks!**

**RyousRayne: Thank you! you reviewed alot for my story! Your were one of my first reviewers and you reviewed alot! thanksss Im sorry I ended it so short! Pllllleeeaasse tell me what you thought about my story!**

**Lugian- Holly before swine: Thanks!**

**dbzgtfan2004: I thank you! your were also one of my first reviewers! So thanks a bunch!**

**Kyorma: my first reviewer ever! thanks so much!**

This is me... signing off until next story! cya!

Nya!

**  
**


End file.
